Phased-array transmit/receive systems are desired for many applications such as broadcasting, radar, space probe communication, weather research, optics, radio-frequency (RF) identification systems, and tactile feedback systems. These systems may also be used for gesture sensing, communications backhauling, and high-speed routing in Wireless Gigabit (WiGig) or other consumer wireless systems.
A phased array is an array of antennas in which the relative phase of each signal transmitting its respective antenna channel is set in such a way that the effective radiation pattern of the array is reinforced in a desired direction and suppressed in undesired directions. This reinforcement and suppression of the effective radiation pattern occurs due to constructive and destructive interference between the distinct phase signals emanated by each antenna. The phase relationships may be adjustable, as for beam steering. A phased array may be used to point a fixed radiation pattern, or to scan rapidly in azimuth or elevation.
One type of phased array is a dynamic phased array. In a dynamic phased array, each signal path transmitting an antenna channel incorporates an adjustable phase shifter, and these adjustable phase shifters are collectively used to move the beam with respect to the array face.